


you’re doing amazing sweetie

by tch_hairband



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin/Felix - Freeform, Hyunlix, Is this whump?, Kisses, M/M, Stray Kids Fluff, all things fluff, crack if you squint, felix is precious, hyunjin is so supportive and caring, idk - Freeform, lowercase intended, mention of the boyz, not proofread we die like men, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tch_hairband/pseuds/tch_hairband
Summary: felix couldn’t stop thinking about the mistakes he made during a variety show and hyunjin is there to cheer him up with love and appreciation. all things fluff!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 119





	you’re doing amazing sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my official second one-shot. i wrote this in one sitting after watching the idol on quiz show. sorry for any mistakes, i hope you enjoy and let me know if you guys have any requests (no smut)! i do have to say that i am merely a casual writer so i write when i feel like it hehe. comments and kudos fuel me and i hope you’re all staying safe in quarantine :)
> 
> yours,  
> mi pan zu zu zuu zu zu zuuu

“great job today guys! i think we did really good!” chan praised his 3 members as they entered the car to go home after a considerable number of hours of filming.

they were invited to the ‘idol on quiz’ show with the boyz and stray kids dominated the show with a solid 100 points! the reward was pretty heartwarming because the show was going to donate a good amount of money to some international institutions that focused on teaching people about the korean language and culture in stray kids name.

“yeah i agree, and it was also pretty fun,” minho said as he leaned on chan’s shoulder to get a small nap in during the car ride back home.

they boys made some light conversation during the trip back home. felix did his best to participate in the conversation but thoughts regarding how he did during one of the games completely swarmed his mind.

‘i felt so anxious and what did i do? i panicked, offff course. if it weren’t for the others we probably wouldn’t have even won... to think that i’ve been here for so many years yet my korean still sucks’ he thought dejectedly.

from the corner of his eye in the car, hyunjin could tell that felix was thinking a little too much with the way he kept furrowing his brows unconsciously as he looked out the window to stare as the trees and people zoomed past.

/////|\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\

“honeys i’m homeeee,” minho joked as the boys shuffled into their shared dorm.

“ahh hyungs! you’re back!” a fennec fox greeted them. within a couple of seconds the rest of the members rushed in with questions.

“chan hyung! how was it?!”

“did you guys win? we couldn’t watch it when it aired remember”

“y’all better have won”

“how were the hosts? did they treat you guys well?”

“what was juyeon wearing?”

silence.

“seriously jisung?” minho asked, unimpressed.

“you can’t lie, he’s fine, sue me. you’ll only get ₩300 anyway.”

“someone needs to put you in rice.”

the members all left the entrance and moved to the kitchen to be questioned over dinner by the eager members who weren’t able to watch the episode since they had practice.

/////|\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\

after a conversation over what the 4 members did on the show, chan decided that it was late and that everyone should go to bed despite having a lucky day off the next day.

felix was in the living room by himself, he was tired from today’s events but he couldn’t stop overthinking what he thought he did wrong during the show and momentarily forgot his surrounding as he was so lost in thought.

hyunjin was waiting for the right moment to talk to felix in private, sensing that the boy was feeling a bit down since the car ride back. he walked into the living room and saw felix.

“lixie” hyunjin called softly so as not to startle the boy. felix looked up a bit dazed before reality kicked in. “ah yes hyung? did you need anything?” he asked smiling.

“felix... i’m always here for you you know that?” hyunjin decided to get straight to the point. “you did amazing on the show but i know there’s something bothering you,” he walked forward and sat next to felix, placing his hands in his.

felix stammered a bit, startled at how perceptive hyunjin was because he bet his left elbow that he did good at keeping his emotions hidden.

“it’s ok lixie, i won’t force you to say anything if you don’t want to, but just know that i’ll be ready to hear you out anytime if you ever choose to, and that whatever you think you did was not your fault, or can’t be helped.”

with hyunjin supportiveness, felix felt so safe he felt the wall he tried the build crash and disintegrate. 

a little unexpected tear fell.

“ohh lixie” jinnie cooed softly, enveloping felix into his arms and hugging him tightly, he felt a bit worried for the boy.

felix wasn’t crying to the point wear he was shaking, but many tears fell silently to show how upset he was feeling.

jinnie pulled away from him a little bit after awhile after he felt that he had calmed down enough. thoughts regarding his ruined shirt completely nonexistent.

“it’s ok baby,” he mumbled softly as he wiped felix’s tears away with his hands.

“i ‘m sorry i just- i just felt so embarassed today,” felix began to explain. “i couldn’t explain a single word in korean and i kept stuttering like an idiot,” he said sadly, finding the floor interesting.

as soon as he said that hyunjin understood exactly when felix was referring to.

“oh lixie, not everyone works well under pressure. and you did good by even accepting the challenge at such short notice. doni was trying to make us lose that’s why he put us on the spot like that. your korean has improved a lot considering how you‘ve only been here for a few years, it’s alright to not know everything heck even some native koreans have a hard time with the language, it’s really difficult. you always do your best in everything you do so please don’t beat yourself up over this alright baby?”

felix shyly nodded, mind immediately eased by hyunjin’s words of encouragement.

“and if you ever feel this way come back to me and we’ll talk ok?” hyunjin said and gently reached out to grab both felix’s cheeks and give him a large and sloppy kiss on the forehead to lighten the mood.

“ewww,” felix groaned dramatically, wiping his forehead, and then wiping his hand onto hyunjin’s shoulder jokingly.

“alright let’s head to bed then shall we?” hyunjin asked softly. he got up, turned his back towards felix and bent a little. without felix being told, he quickly got onto hyunjin’s warm back and tightly wrapped his legs and arms around hyunjin , giggling as they ventured off to bed.

/////|\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\|//////|\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\\\\\|/////|\\\\\

“arrived,” hyunjin said robotically as he entered felix’s and changbin’s shared room.

hyunjin turned around to drop his baggage, he then jumped into the bed to lay by said baggage. felix was pleasantly surprised because he thought he’d have to sleep alone tonight.

“come here,” hyunjin whispered, feeling that felix was too far away to be cuddled properly.

felix came closer, they were facing each other now.

“thank you hyung,” felix said softly as he lifted an arm up to caress hyunjin’s soft cheek.

“don’t thank me love, it’s only the truth,” he smiled cheekily.

felix smiled back and repositioned himself to snuggle into hyunjin’s neck but lifted his head up a second later to give hyunjin a quick and chaste kiss on the lips. felix blushes furiously and ducked his head down in embarrassment to hide below hyunjin, fingers twirling around the strings of hyunjin’s hoodie a bit anxiously.

hyunjin didn’t expect it so he was quite stunned for a second. as soon as he got his thoughts together he used a finger to lift up felix’s chin to his direction above and bent down to give him a deeper and longer kiss.

“i’ll break your neko neko knee caps of y’all don’t stop making out and go to bed” changbin groaned from his hazardous position on his bed.

“sorry hyunggg,” two voices sang out.


End file.
